Still Healing
by xtechnicolordreamsx
Summary: After a bad fight, Harry left Draco alone in their mansion. What'll happen to the blonde? Oneshot, HPDM slash. Bad summary, but good ficcie!


Still healing. 

HPDM slash, the original 'Still Healing'.

I wrote a different version of this story but with a HET pairing, so I decided to post this one up, since I haven't yet written the 5th chapter of my other HPDM fic, 'You Will Leave Me'. Hope you like, no flames, and enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Obviously. If it did, then I probably wouldn't be writing pahtetic little one-shots like this one. I'd be too rich for that. HP belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling! (Gives cookie to J.K.) :)

---

---

---

Draco sat on his bed, chin resting on his knees, legs drawn up together. He looked tired and worn-out, silver eyes staring hollowly at the dark green hangings before him. His usually well kept blonde hair was messy and uncombed, just like a certain wizard's was.

Four days. Four days since Potter stormed out of the house after an idiotic argument they had.

"Stupid prick..." Draco mumbled, voice hitching.

He closed his eyes and fell back, head falling into his fluffy goose-feathered pillow.

Arms outstretched, he looked to his side, desperately wishing to see a smiling face under a mop of messy black hair, with a pair of soft emerald eyes shining.

But all Draco saw was a giant space beside him. A huge empty space. . .

Face falling, he curled up into the fetal-position, and closed his eyes once again, listening to the rain softly hitting the window. He was beginning to drift to sleep, until a loud Bang caused his eyes to shoot open. He froze when he heard the sound of footsteps approach his room.

He flinched when he heard his door open suddenly. His heart was pounding hard against his ribcage, making it hard for him to breathe.

Curious, he sat up slowly, blankets falling off of his petite frame, making soft crinkling noises as they fell off his slim body. He reached out an arm, pale, slender hands shaking, as he grabbed hold of the soft velvet hanging, long, thin fingers curling into a soft fist as he took the silky fabric into his hand, and slowly pulled on it.

He then saw Harry's familiar frame and mop of messy black hair, still wet from the rain, and gave a small, reassured smile.

The said man suddenly turned around, and when the dark-haired wizard saw the tired face of his mate from behind the hangings, his emerald eyes narrowed, scowling at the blond, who shrunk back at the sight of his cold stare.

Potter scoffed, and walked to his wardrobe, ignoring the hurt look on Draco's face. He grabbed a white t-shirt along with a pair of silky black boxers. He took his towel, and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door loudly.

Draco let go of the hangings, bottom lip trembling, and shriveled up behind the curtains, giving a small, desperate cry, and buried himself underneath the emerald green, silk blankets, suddenly feeling cold. His stomach hurt from not eating for the past few days, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care if he got anorexia, or fell unconsious from the lack of food. Hell, he wouldn't even care if he _died _of hunger.

He covered his ears, not wanting to hear the sound of Harry taking a shower, nor the usually soothing sound of the rain pouring outside. He curled into a protective ball, resembling the form of a sleeping hamster, and rocked himself to sleep, tears still falling from his pale cheeks.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom, hair dripping small drops of water, and walked to their king-sized four poster bed. He pulled on the hangings, his face falling when he saw his husband curled into a small ball on the far side of the bed.

--------------

". . .fuck, "he sighed, and ran his hand in his hair, eyes closed.

He climbed into the bed quietly, being careful to not wake Draco up, nor to go near him.

He still wasn't ready to face him after all they had said a few days ago.

Back facing the blonde, he fell asleep a few minutes after.

---------------

Draco woke up at ten-thirty and sat up, rubbing his red eyes. Looking to his side, he saw that Potter was up, and gave a sigh.

He unwillingly threw his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up; wobbling slightly from the lack of use of his legs, and walked to the bathroom.

When he got there, he closed the door and locked it, slowly undressing himself. Once his boxers were off, he walked into the shower, and turned the water on. He reached for the bottle of shampoo, poured a small amount into the palm of his hand, and massaged it into his hair. He rinsed it and then got the soap and. . . . Well, you know what he'll do with the soap, Right?

Once he finished rinsing himself, he turned off the water, grabbed his towel, and walked out. He looked at himself wearily in the mirror, and buried his face in his hands. His face was paler then usual, and had dark smudges under his slightly red eyes. When he reached for the comb, he suddenly doubled over, hissing at the pain coming from his stomach.

". . . Oh God. . ." he breathed, hands over his mouth.

He ran quickly over to the toilet, and heaved, the contents of his last meal came rushing of out of his mouth. Draco shut his eyes tightly. He hated vomiting. Usually, when he _did _throw up, Harry was always there with him, rubbing his back and helping him feel better. He resisted to urge to hit himself with something. He didn't want to be thinking of Harry right now.

Draco kept retching his guts out for a few minutes, and then, once he was done, shakily flused the toilet and wiped his mouth with some toilet paper.

Moaning, he reached over the sink and grabbed his toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it, and started brushing his teeth slowly, leaning against the wall. When he finished, he placed his wet toothbrush beside the sink, unlocked the bathroom door and opened it, only to come face-to-face with a scowling Potter.

". . . Fuck," He cursed under his breath, and avoided his husband's eyes.

Harry eyed him, careful to not show the worry on his face. "What where you doing in there?" he asked, arms crossed.

The smaller boy looked up, "I took a bath." he stated dryly, pointing at the wet towel that was wrapped loosely around his midriff, and at his blonde hair, which was still dripping with small drops of water.

He then tried to squeeze himself past the dark-haired wizard, but Potter refused to let him pass. "Move it, Potter!" Draco growled.

"Back to last-name basis, eh Draco? Though I didn't know that you were stupid enough to have forgotten that you're now a Potter, now that I married you," Harry spat, more viciously then he expected.

The blonde before him lowered his gaze; eyes staring at anything expect him.

Annoyed, Harry clicked his teeth,

"Just spit it out, Draco!" he yelled, "I heard noises in there. What the hell were you doing?"

"I was taking a goddamn bath! Is that so hard to understand!" Draco screamed, teeth clenched.

"It's only hard when you're the one saying it, Blondie," Harry sneered.

A moment's silence filled the room as Potter realized, with some horror what he had just said.

He quickly opened his mouth to apologize, but the damage had already been done.

Draco looked down, bottom lip trembling, and whispered a small, "Just leave me alone," in a cracked voice before pushing himself past Potter.

The dark-haired man looked back at the blonde, emerald eyes softening. He went into the bathroom about to close the great oak door, but then gave a final glance at Draco, who was putting a loose, black t-shirt on, and closed the door soundlessly.

* * *

At dinner-time, Harry ordered Chinese for both of them instead of cooking or asking the house-elves to cook for them, almost in a way to say sorry to Draco, for the blonde loved Chinese food. (A/U: Hard to imagine, I know, but let's just say he does. :D) 

They both sat comfortably in the living room, well, Harry was sitting comfortably. Draco sat stiffly against the squishy couch, shoulders tense, face staring at his plate sullenly.

After swallowing his noodles, Harry glanced at Draco, who was picking at his food, which was odd, because Draco would usually wolf down all of his plate's contents immediately, but right now hadn't even eaten a single bite. Harry was beginning to get a little worried.

After staring emotionlessly at his untouched food for a while, the blonde boy put his plate on the coffee table in front of them with a small sigh.

"I'm going to bed. . ." he mumbled, and stood up, walking to the staircase slowly.

Harry eyed him suspiciously, and took another bite of his chow mien noodles. He watched his husband intently while he chewed his food, the feeling of worry building up even more inside of him.

He noticed that, when he came home from Ron and Hermione's place, his mate had been looking tired, and wasn't talking or eating as much as he usually did. He refused to eat or drink whatever he or the house-elves had offered him all day today. He even refused a bottle of butterbeer, which is, well, is _supposed _to be his most favorite drink ever.

He also noticed that Draco's skin was paler then usual, which was something Harry never thought possible, for Draco was already as pale as snow. He had dark smudges under his eyes, giving him the look of a dying person.

He was also thinner then he was before, and because of the loose clothes he had been wearing, he looked skinnier then a toothpick!

Harry put his plate on his lap when his husband was at the top of their marble staircase.

Thinking that he made it to their bedroom, Harry sank into the couch, reaching for his glass of water, gulping it down with his eyes closed, but choked when he heard a loud CRASH!

He spat out the water that was in his mouth, coughing. Harry stood up abruptly, plate clattering loudly onto the marble floor. Jumping over his discarded food, he darted up the stairs, cursing to himself, worry evident on his paled face.

When he got to the top, he ran to their room and slammed open their bedroom door, only to find an unconscious Draco at the foot of their side table, forehead bleeding.

"FUCK! Dray, shit, wake up, wake UP!" He said worriedly, grabbing his unconscious husband on the floor.

He lifted Draco onto the bed with so much facility that he thought he was carrying a large piece of paper in his arms. _Note to self,_ He thought. _Get Draco to eat once he's awake._

Harry frantically grabbed his wand and muttered a healing spell at Draco's cut. It stopped bleeding, and the cut was gone, but the blond was still unconscious.

Harry ran to the bathroom, and grabbed a cloth, and wet it. Running back to his husband, he wiped the blood off of Draco's forehead before it managed to drip into his closed eye. Once he finished cleaning it, he ran his hand gently through his husband's soft, fair hair (A/U: Hey! That rhymes:D)

, something that he terribly missed doing.

Before he stood up, he placed a soft kiss on his ghostly pink lips, smiling sadly as he pulled away.

----------

Draco woke up, a startling gasp coming out of his throat. He sat up abruptly, hissed at the pain in his side, and fell back into the bed. When the pain subsided, he opened his eyes, and looked around him, taking in his surroundings. His head was pounding and his forehead hurt, but he didn't know why.

His shut his eyes and clutched his stomach, turning to his side, and curled up into a protective ball and fell asleep, tears brimming at the bottom of his eyelids from the sudden pain that erupted from his side.

He let out a small, pained moan, barely audible for anyone to hear.

Harry washed the blood-stained cloth, and sank to his knees.

He buried his face in his slightly bloody hands, and started to cry, which was something he hadn't done for a long time.

"Fuck, what the fuck did I do?" he cried, pulling at his hair, tears pouring down his cheeks, his eyes full of different emotions.

"D-Draco." he croaked, leaning his head on the cool wall, thinking back to a conversation he had a couple of minutes ago with one of his house-elves.

flashback

_"Twiggy, did Draco do anything . . . weird when I was gone?" He demanded, albeit coldly at the small house-elf before him._

_The elf, Twiggy, she was called, fidgeted in place, making small squeaking noises as she stared at the floor. Normally, neither Draco or Harry would order them to do anything something for them. They would simply do what a house-elf was supposed to do, because they had a deep respect towards their masters. They gave all of the house-elves clothes for them to wear, instead of their usual, dirty pillowcases they wore. Twiggy felt frightened, since Harry was usualy the kinder one, though Draco was just as calm too.  
_

_After a moment, she spoke up, small voice resonating in the empty, quiet room,_

_"Master Draco, hasn't been eating his foods, sir, Not eating his foods at all," She piped, shaking her head disapprovingly. _

_"Twiggy and Clonk ( --Funny name. :P) is telling him that master Harry would not like it if he were not eating his foods, or drinking his waters, but he always says that master Harry doesn't..." she trailed off, placing both of her small hands on her mouth._

_  
Harry raised a delicate eyebrow, "I don't what, Twiggy?" he asked motioning for her to continue._

_Twiggy let out an uncertain squeak, and looked around them, as if making sure no one was listening._

_"He said that Master Harry doesn't, doesn't love... him anymore..." She finished, eyes glued to the floor._

_Harry's eyes widened, mouth wide open._

_  
A long, tense silence was placed between Master and elf, until Harry spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence._

_"Do you mean to say that he didn't eat at all yesterday?" said Potter, voice trembling slightly._

_"You is wrong sir," Twiggy said, shaking her head, "Master Draco isn't been eating since you is went away, sir," Four days that Draco didn't eat, Harry realized, with horror._

_"W-what. . ?" Harry paled, "Oh fuck. . "_

_He stood up, walking away from the small elf._

End Flashback

Harry climbed into the bed, his eyes still red and puffy from crying, and looked at his husband, emerald eyes shining with worry.

Draco was huddled in the corner, and looked like he was trembling, but Harry didn't know what to do.

He closed his eyes, and buried his face into his fluffy pillow, trying to force himself to sleep.

* * *

Draco woke up, eyes opening slowly, and turned his head, trying to see if Potter was there. He frowned when he saw his husband on the far side of the bed, as if he were trying to stay away from him. 

Draco's face fell, but stayed quiet, unable to fall asleep.

He suddenly remembered the fight he and Harry ha a few days ago, and his eyes started to brim with tears.

flash back

"_You idiot!" Harry yelled, glaring at Draco, who was sitting on the bed, face in his hands, apparently crying._

"_How _dare _you accuse me of flirting with Michael! He's just my bloody co-worker! "_

_He screamed, waving his arms around angrily._

_Draco raised his head, tears pouring down his flsuhed cheeks. "Shut up! I saw you!" Draco cried. "You were fucking rubbing yourself off on him, and you were flirting with him! Just because you used to date him in Hogwarts, and because I'm never home because of my job, DOESN'T mean that you could just flirt with him, Harry!" Draco yelled, voice breaking._

_Harry growled, and kicked the bed in frustration, nearly hitting Draco's leg in the process._

_The taller man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _

_He shook his head, and said, "I can't take this anymore, Draco. I, I just can't live with you right now. If you can't trust me, then why should I trust you?"_

_He grabbed a large duffel bag, and walked to his closet, stuffing a few of his clothes inside the bag._

_Draco was crying too much to speak, but had a desperate look on his face. He wanted to open his mouth and tell Harry not to leave him, and that he was sorry, but none of that happened. No words came out of his mouth when he opened it, and Harry was about to leave._

_The raven-haired boy turned around, glaring at Draco with angry emeald eyes, and then with a loud _crack_, disappeared into thin air. _

Draco lay there, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was unable to do anything besides cry. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and he fell back into the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, his tears soon blurring his vision.

_"Harry..." he muttered quietly._

_end flashback_

Draco burst into tears at the memory, burying his face into his pillow, not caring if Potter heard him.

He sobbed uncontrollably, feeling guilty for having started the fight in the first place. Maybe Harry wasn't flirting with what's-his-name, and he probably made false accusations to him.

Draco let out a loud yelp and nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of strong, familiar arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his torso.

Harry buried his face in the crook of the smaller boy's neck, pressing soft, comforting kisses around that area.

"I'm sorry Dray. I don't know what came over me that time. I'm sorry I screamed at you, I'm sorry I nearly hit you, and I'm sorry for being an ass. . .

I love you, so so much." whispered Harry, loud enough for only his mate to hear.

Draco melted into Harry's arms, and allowed himself to be cradled by his lover, his petite frame molding in perfectly with Harry's bigger, toner one, as if made to be cradled that way.

He turned around, slowly and carefully, and pressed his face into Harry's shirt, and cried.

Harry, not caring that his shirt got wet, tightened his embrace and pressed a kiss on top of Draco's platinum blond hair, whispering a series of I love yous soothingly in his ear.

Draco's sobs soon dulled down, Harry still quietly whispering in his ear, as he lay in the dark haired man's arms, where he knew he belonged.

The small blond hesitated, but wrapped an arm around Harry's middle, unsure how Potter would react, but the other man pulled him even closer when he did so.

They both lay in each others' arms, once again comfortable with another's presence.

The blond suddenly looked up, silver eyes meeting Harry's emerald ones,

"Are we ok?" he asked, in a quiet, slightly quivering voice.

The dark haired man leaned down and placed a small, loving kiss on Draco's lips, before whispering,

"Still healing, baby, we're still healing."

Draco yawned after a while, and pressed his forehead gently on Harry's chest, a small smile gracing his features. He muttered a quiet, I love you, before nodding off, the sound of his steady, quiet breathing resonating in the still room.

Harry kissed the top of his hair and pulled the blankets over him and Draco, although carefull not to wake the sleeping blonde.

One of his hands subconsiously playing with Draco's hair, he too, soon fell asleep, finally content with himself.

Fin

-----

First time I did a fic with flashbacks! ... I think. -.-'

**(FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ YOU WILL LEAVE ME!)  
**Nywayz, just posted this so you guys (and girls, obviously.) have something to read while you wait for me to post the next chappie. Hope you like, no flames, don't forget to review, and have a cookie:)


End file.
